


Til the Stars Fade

by inknosed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Bodyguard/Escort AU, Butch!Kara Danvers, F/F, Rival Families, SuperCorp, could not tell you how many chapters this will end up being, rating will change later when things heat up, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknosed/pseuds/inknosed
Summary: Lena Luthor is no wilting flower. Though 26 and unmarried, she refuses for this development to be the end of her life. In reality, this means leaving behind Metropolis for a different life. In order to gain a second chance, Lena has to do what her mother deemed unacceptable: follow Lex and his railroad out into the Wild West.For years, Kara Danvers followed Alex from town to town as they moved with the Pacific Railroad to the newly established Midvale. Now that the last spike is in the ground, Kara only wants to find her place in the world, her purpose. When Lex Luthor hires her for a job, Kara finds chasing her future will lead her home.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Til the Stars Fade

The first day of Spring brought a fresh air to the skies of Metropolis. It also took the life of business magnate Morgan Edge. No one mourned the wicked man, not even his fiancée, Lena Luthor. Rumor had it Miss Luthor wore a smile behind her thin, black veil. 

Of course, there was a far more lascivious rumor surrounding the youngest Luthor. People spoke of the 26-year-old only agreeing to Edge’s proposal to put those rumors to bed. It was Lillian, her mother, who orchestrated the match. But not even she could stop Lena from leaving Metropolis after the development. 

“Come now, Lena. Forget this act.” Lillian stood in her daughter’s bedroom as one of the maids continued to pack a large trunk. Her shoulders were rolled back and her chin tilted ever-so-slightly up as she took in the room she couldn’t remember visiting since perhaps briefly when Lena had a high fever. “You haven’t even finished the proper grieving period.” 

“Yes, because this is such a terrible loss for me.” With a roll of her eyes, Lena checked off the last of her packing list. There was only so much she could transport across the country on her own. Though perhaps she could bring her goose-feather mattress if she forewent any other furniture. “Don’t forget to put the warmer outfits at the top, please, Jess.” 

As soon as word arrived with news of Edge’s passing, Lena had dawned all black and gotten to work. First, by taking out all the funds dear Jack had saved in her name. Second, to send word to her brother of her plans. Third, to secure basic essentials for her new life out West. This last step depleted nearly all of her savings, but Lena knew there would be chances for work once she escaped her mother’s thumb. 

Sparing a look toward Lillian, Lena saw the steel her family was so famous for manufacturing. “I do not expect you to understand, mother, but I’m unhappy here.” 

“What does happiness have to do with anything? We’re discussing your future.” 

Lena turned to consider her bookshelves, calculating which to take with her and how long the rest would take to be shipped. Any books in Midvale would be few and far between. Midvale, the town Lex established at the end of his railroad in California. It would be surprising to find the town had more than a single teacher, let alone a library. Lillian’s voice broke into Lena’s shifting plans as she transferred her hard won _Gray’s Anatomy of the Human Body_ from shelf to trunk. 

“Unhappiness is no reason to leave behind society for barbarism. Besides, I’m sure you get enough solecism at those ‘dinner parties’ of yours.” 

Not even a hint of pink betrayed Lena at the mention of how she spent most evenings. Her mother may know of the parties, but Lena doubted Lillian knew much of what truly went on behind closed doors. People merely liked to talk. 

“Besides,” Lillian continued as she stepped over to lift out a stack of folded skirts. “You’re hardly prepared for a journey across the country. Who will escort you? You’re a perfect target for those train robbers.” 

Lena took back the skirts to place once more in the trunk. “We own the railway; the employees will escort me to California. Lex has already written back to accept. He’s quite enthused to have one of us visit now that he’s finished his project.” 

The Pacific Railroad was a great deal more than a project but there was no need to wax poetic about the expansion of the nation with her mother still hovering like a persistent fly. 

“You’ll not have my blessing,” Lillian intoned as she turned for the door. “Nor my purse.” 

Just as Lena expected to hear. “I can pay my own way.” And Lex had already promised her a room in his house. Perhaps they weren’t the closest of siblings, but she very much doubted her brother would let her starve. Then noticing Lillian still lingering on the threshold, Lena added, “If you change your mind, you can see me off in the morning. Either way, I leave tomorrow.” 

_And I don’t expect to return_ , she thought. There was nothing here for Lena aside from her mother’s strings and a few friends. Jack and Jess, her only true companions, were the hardest to leave, but even they understood. 

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside her room and trailed off down the stairs. If Lena saw Lillian again, she would be shocked. Goodbyes were meant for those who cared for each other. 

A long silence passed as Lena and Jess saw to the rest of her clothes being put away. After so many years of having Jess by her side, Lena felt no obligation to fill the quiet. 

It wasn’t until her mother’s words began exasperating Lena’s nerves that she blurted, “Do you think me foolish, Jess?” 

The younger woman paused and looked up from where she sat wrapping bottles of perfume. “Foolish?” 

Lena stepped over to rest a hand against the frame of her bed. “I’m sure you must, as mother does. Leaving without knowing what I’ll do once I get there… Going to live with Lex when we hardly write each other these days.” 

Looking down with her lips pursed, Jess finished twisting old newsprint around the delicate glass. “To be frank, I thought you foolish when you accepted Edge’s proposal. But this?” Warm eyes lifted to meet Lena’s. “I think you’re very brave, if rightfully anxious over what may come.” 

The bed dipped as Lena perched on the end, careful of the small bustle at the back of her skirt. Just because Lillian made her feelings known did not mean Lena would change her mind. No, she was doing this because every other option left her heart feeling caged. And with Edge gone, she would never have to accept another man’s proposal. She could be her own woman. 

“I can do this.” It was quiet and spoken towards the window, but both knew Lena was only speaking to herself. 

And thus, when morning came, Lena left behind the only home she’d ever known for the train station at the heart of Metropolis. The timbre of so many voices just outside her carriage did nothing to settle her nerves. Lena’s hands were clammy in Jack’s as Jess departed from the carriage to give them a moment alone. 

“Are you quite sure I can’t join you?” Those kind, dark brown eyes spoke a thousand words Jack would never subject Lena to. 

She let go to lift a gloved hand to his cheek. “Your life, your future is here. I promise I’ll send word as soon as I’m settled.” 

Squaring his shoulders, Jack smiled sadly and squeezed her hand. He descended from the carriage and offered his hand back to help her down. 

“Everything is settled for you. You’ll have the private car at the end to yourself for most of the journey,” Jess informed Lena as they rejoined on the platform. The two women embraced with no trace of tears. “Write me if you think of it.” 

Lena chuckled at that. “Honestly, with the amount of time on my hands, you’ll both grow tired of my penmanship.” 

“Never.” Jack leaned over to kiss her cheek before stepping back. 

Moments later as clouds of steam rose, Lena looked back on her friends as the wheels began to turn. 

Hopefully, her smile looked convincing. 

* * *

  
  


Kara Danvers leveled a hard stare at the two men across from her. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her neck in the open room begging for a breeze through its front door. 

Down to a single chip, Kara was on her last legs. There was only one shot for her. 

“Give me a card, Clark.” 

James’ expression didn’t even flinch as he passed on changing out any of his own cards. 

Slowly, Kara lifted the worn playing card. The four of spades. She had a chance, a good chance. 

“Place your last bets.” 

As Kara tossed in her last chip, James moved all his in just the same. “I’m tired of this. All in.” 

Clark gathered up the pile in front of him. “Kara, show your hand.” 

That steel look of concentration melted into a shit-eating grin as she laid out her cards. “Flush of spades. Looks like you’ll be taking on jail duty today, Olsen.” 

With his jaw near on the floor, James turned over his three of a kind hand. “I can’t believe it. I _cannot_ believe it.” 

Kara jumped up from her seat and put her wide-brimmed hat back down over her short blonde hair. “Fair’s fair. You can stay here while Clark and I go out to do the real law work.” 

For his part, Clark tried to smother his chuckle as he cleared off the desk into a drawer. “I think you can handle one more day holding down the fort here, James.” He turned to raise a brow at his cousin. “Deputy Danvers here will take over tomorrow morning without complaint or card games.” 

James bumped shoulders with Kara, appeased at the trade off. 

“Yes, Sheriff,” they replied.

Poker was normally how Kara got out of jail duty. It was far too boring to sit around with sobering-up drunks when there was so much to do out in town. Midvale was a clean place without the same problems of a big city like San Francisco, but that didn’t mean there was never any trouble. 

“Besides, I’m supposed to go up to the mayor’s today,” Kara announced with decidedly less excitement.

Ever since Lex Luthor started riding and moving along with the then unfinished Pacific Railroad, things got complicated. This wasn’t a man who would challenge you to a shootout on Main Street. No, instead he bought out each and every building down to the nails before Midvale even had a name. 

“What’s he want with you?” Clark asked, securing his gun belt back on. As Sheriff of Midvale, he cut an imposing figure. 

Kara ran her tongue over her teeth and shrugged. “Guess I’ll be finding out.” Shaking off the worries creeping in, she patted James on the shoulder on her way out. “Have fun, try not to fall asleep.” 

Stepping out of the brick jail at the end of Main Street, Kara went straight across the wooden sidewalk to where Streaky waited tied to a pole. The mare was a dark bay Andalusian gifted from her family and friends last year. After lifting up into the dark leather saddle, Kara took the reins in her left hand and nudged Streaky out onto the cobblestone street. 

Almost every building along the street was built with wood, aside from the bank and jail that were made of sturdier brick. Hand-painted signs labeled each shop from the barber to the saloon. Nearly everyone along the way waved and smiled their hello towards Kara, and those who didn’t weren’t worth the breath it’d take. But aside from Mike and a few other vagabonds, Midvale was composed of hardworking folk looking to lay their roots and build up a real home. It’s what made Kara take on the title of deputy in the first place, to serve the people and protect what was being made there.

Despite the heat, it was a beautiful day. From the looks of the bustle up ahead, the train was just arriving. Cobblestones gave way to dirt at the end of the street as Kara came on the station. 

When Kara spotted a woman stepping off the train, she pulled so hard back on the reins that Streaky kicked up on her hind legs. 

“Woah, woah, girl,” Kara mindlessly soothed with her free hand patting. 

Her eyes, her senses, hell, her whole brain was twenty yards ahead as she watched the woman. Things had struck Kara before, plenty of times, but this was the first time it made her forget where she was. 

The woman was dressed in a gray dress with a red collar and looking finer than any diamond. While the jacket was too much for a California day, it was a snug fit against defined curves. The white blouse beneath had a lace collar that crept up along the woman's throat, echoed by a red floral pattern just beside the lapel of the jacket. And while the red skirt was loose, it couldn't hide the hips beneath. Sunlight highlighted her dark brown hair. When the woman ran her fingers through the locks to tie them back, Kara blushed deeper than a tomato. Just as her eyes traced over the woman’s painted red lips, Streaky huffed and shifted below her. 

“Hush now,” Kara chided, though she let Streaky walk freely. It only meant twisting her body up like a gnarled branch. 

Moving like a sailor fresh from the sea, the woman directed attendants to help with her trunks of luggage. Soon she found her stride only to stop and look out over the departing passengers. 

“She must be coming from back East. A lady like that? Could be from Gotham or Metropolis.” Streaky had nothing to add to Kara’s musings but instead walked to a nearby water trough. Pushing up on the saddle, Kara flipped herself around to sit backward and tipped her hat back. 

The woman noticed her. Even across the street as she was, Kara took off her hat to hold to her chest. A blank expression transformed into a heaven sent smile. It was just the up-turn of full lips as if the woman was mindful of propriety, but it kicked Kara into action. 

Trouble was Streaky was now content to stay slurping up water. Hefting herself back around, Kara picked up the reins again in her left hand. The heels of her boots nudged back into the horse. “Come on now. I mean it this time!” 

It didn’t much matter. By the time Kara dragged Streaky’s head up and turned the darn horse around, the carriage carrying the fine Lady was already gone. 

Doing what any fool might, Kara kicked Streaky into a run. Call it fate or ambition (or wayward stupidity), chasing down that carriage felt a lot like chasing after her future.

* * *

  
  


The journey from Metropolis to Midvale took just over a week. Long enough for Lena to learn as much about the railroad as she could get from every worker she encountered. And while she kept her walks through the passenger cars brisk, she was still able to hold a few conversations with other women. Most of them were meeting up with family who had already established themselves. A few were as ambitious as Lena and didn’t mind talking about their plans with a stranger dressed so fine. Overall, traveling by train was far superior to any ship she’d ever taken, no matter the abysmal number. 

Nonetheless, it was a sigh of relief that followed the attendant’s announcement of the train’s imminent arrival. Lena spent the remaining few hours cleaning up her appearance as best she could so she’d be ready to meet her brother again for the first time in years. 

After Lex began his railroad endeavor with Luthor Corporation, his life moved from Metropolis to the tracks. Each letter, though few and far between, brought tales of the Great West. Some characters began to appear more frequently, like Sheriff Kent. Lex didn’t bother to hide his contempt for the man who nearly won out for mayor of Midvale. Still, Lena knew the most interesting parts of Lex’s letters were abbreviated or censored. No more would she be left to wonder. Instead, she’d champion her own adventures in the hills of California. 

As the train pulled to a stop, Lena took in a deep breath in time with the engine’s roaring exhale. This was it: the beginning of her new life.

Just as she reached the door to leave behind her car, an attendant was opening it to greet her enthusiastically. “Miss Luthor,” the boy said, “Welcome to Midvale.” 

“Thank you.” There was no name tag nor was there the railroad uniform she’d become accustomed to on the trip. However, the boy was dressed finely enough to be in Lex’s employ. “I assume my brother sent you. Do you have a carriage waiting?” 

The boy took off his cap a minute too late for proper etiquette. “Yes, ma’am. I’m to bring you to the manor and help with luggage.” 

“Wonderful. And here I thought Lex might leave me to find my own way,” Lena said with some amusement. The heels of her boots clacked against metal as she alighted from the train car. 

Outside as the clouds of steam cleared, a bustling platform filled with people greeting long missed friends and family. Lena didn’t let her eyes linger on the private reunions but instead worked to regain her land legs. An oppressive heat crashed down on her like a wave. She reached up to run her fingers through her hair to tie it up as best she could. She thought, _Mother would already think me unkempt_. 

The boy carried one of the larger trunks on his own, prompting Lena to call out, “Oh, please be careful. They’re heavy.” She started to walk after him to help but was saved the effort when the carriage driver arrived. 

As her eyes moved beyond the small wooden platform and ticket station, Lena spotted an impressive figure staring at her from across the street. A faded blue shirt with white stripes barely held in broad shoulders. Sunlight glinted off a brass star badge beside a glimpse of collarbone and black kerchief. The shirtsleeves were rolled up to the elbow over tanned arms. Dark black jeans complete with a dirty gun belt slung around the horse rider’s hips. 

The jump in her own heart rate surprised Lena. At the same moment Lena noticed the rider was facing backwards on their horse. The rider took off their hat as if the considerable distance between them was no hindrance to manners. The smile on Lena’s lips couldn’t be helped with how strange an image this made. 

“Miss Luthor?” 

Lena turned her eyes from the confusing stranger to find her carriage was ready. With one last quick glance across the street, Lena left behind the platform for the shaded ride. 

“How odd,” she murmured, lifting her hand to rest her thumb against her bottom lip. 

With only leather to cover the windows of the carriage, Lena did her best to stay in the middle. If the heat had been loathsome outside, it was hellish where she sat. As the horses trotted off, a whisper of a breeze gave little relief. 

Forgetting the backwards cattleman for the moment, Lena went back over what she knew of Lex’s life in Midvale. Foremost, he was mayor and took great pride in the position. Eve Teschmacher was his secretary and lived in the servant’s quarters. Sheriff Kent was a name that could set her brother off on pages of ranting. Judging from the spectacles and blond hair, the rider from town was not Kent. 

Just as Lena reminded herself not to think of the rider, the steady beat of the carriage’s horses was joined by a new set. 

Risking a face of flying dust, Lena peered through a slight opening in the window. The courteous, confounding rider was back again. 

For a moment, her pulse jumped thinking this an attack only to be assuaged by the bronze star. Surely that meant something here. But what were they doing? 

“Excuse me, miss,” a feminine voice called over the ruckus of the carriage and horses. “Hey, Jasper, slow down!” 

The unseen driver answered back. “Kara? What’re you doin’?” 

“I’m trying to have a conversation.” 

Licking away the smile on her lips, Lena piped in, “I believe one can only have a conversation when properly introduced. Drive on, please, Jasper.” 

Clambering hoof beats drew closer as Lena sat back in the seat once more. 

The rider persisted: “You’re absolutely right, and had my horse listened to me, I would’ve introduced myself back at the station. My name is--” 

“Kara, watch out!” Jasper hollered.

Jasper’s warning was followed by a muttered curse from the rider and the retreating lone horse. Lena looked past the leather cover once more to see a fast disappearing figure shaking an arm at the rider. 

With a softening heart, Lena spoke towards the front. “You may slow down, Jasper, but only a little bit.” 

“Uh, yes, ma’am.” 

Even with the adjustment, Kara was back at her window in quick time. Lena caught sight of hips flexed to hold onto the racing beast. 

“It’s a relief to find you know the proper direction to face while riding,” Lena called, eyes trained on what she could see. 

A breathless laugh came in answer. 

“And your name?” 

“Kara. Kara Danvers. It’d be much more a pleasure to make your acquaintance if you’d open that curtain.” 

Lena suppressed her own laugh. “I don’t believe I’m meant to open my carriage to dangerous riders who give chase. On the contrary, I’ve received quite a few warnings against it.” 

The voice answered, “I’m not one to fear. I’m a woman of the law, a deputy of Midvale.” 

“And do you always greet newcomers in this fashion?” she asked, mirth dripping off her tongue. This was more amusing than anything on that train. 

“Just the ones sent from heaven.” 

It was a pity the woman couldn’t see Lena’s eyes roll. So with a readied hand, Lena drew back the leather protection. 

This close, Lena filled in all the details she’d missed from across the street. Kara had blue eyes behind those outdated glasses. And while there was the fuzz of a peach on her cheek, there was no shadow of a beard. It was the strong cut of her jaw that forgave Lena for mistaking her for a man from so far away. 

“My name,” Lena spoke, holding blue eyes captive despite the rocking of the carriage and gallop of Kara’s horse, “which I give if only to congratulate your brazen pursuit, Deputy Danvers, is Lena Luthor.” 

Kara smiled so wide her cheeks pushed up her glasses. The hand holding her reins reached up to tip her hat. “Enchanted to meet you, Miss--” And then that smile fell slightly. 

Raising a brow, Lena watched as the deputy began to slow and fade from view. 

“Did you say Luthor?” came a moment later in a shout after the carriage. 

As the leather curtain fell back into place, Lena leaned back in her seat. She’d witnessed a thousand different reactions to her last name but that might be the first to genuinely make her laugh. 

Perhaps there was some excitement to find in Midvale after all. 

Before long, the carriage arrived at the doorway of the newest Luthor Manor. When Lena stepped down from the carriage, she was impressed by the building before her. Its structure reminded one of the Palladian style with deference to the hills surrounding it. In conjunction with the porticos was a porch that seemingly wrapped around the entire house. Venetian windows, though magnificent, were so strange to see after the quaint town just a few minutes ride away. Anyone to call the manor a home did not know its occupant.

The looming front doors opened as if on cue to release a few servants who moved quickly to help with luggage and greet her. 

“Welcome, Miss Luthor,” a smiling, plump woman said. “If you’ll follow me, Mayor Luthor has asked to speak with you right away. He’s waiting in the study.” 

“No rest for the weary, I suppose.” Lena drew off her gloves and followed the woman into the entryway. A grand staircase seemed to look like open arms to her but they passed right beneath them. 

Almost the entire southward facing wall consisted of windows to let in the day’s light. Two deep red leather couches faced each other before a mahogany desk covered in neatly stacked papers and books. 

Despite their rather obvious arrival and even the maid’s quiet interjection of, “Miss Luthor has arrived, sir,” Lex did not raise his head.

“Thank you,” Lena murmured to the woman. She gave a return smile. “We'll be quite all right.” 

“Yes, ma’am. There’s lunch on the table if you’re hungry.” 

With a nod, the maid left and Lena found the quiet imposing. And yet the room around her was beautiful. Two stories and three walls of books captured her senses with the smell of worn paper and leather. As Lena took a seat on one of the couches, she let her eyes drink in the room. It was almost more grand than their father’s library if not for the wall dedicated to displaying the natural splendor of the California hills. So much for devoting an entire trunk to her books; she could’ve easily brought her goose-feather mattress after all. 

Lena was a few bites into a bowl of fruit when Lex stopped his typing. 

The lines of his face were deeper than she remembered when he set aside his page to smile at her. “Well now, you look only half as gangly as I remember you.” 

Smiling back, Lena stood to greet him with a hug. “And you have half as much hair.” 

He laughed in her ear as he squeezed the tops of her arms. “I’m glad you’ve come, Lena.” Stepping back, he took a seat across from her and crossed his legs at the knee. The suit he wore would match that of any businessman in Metropolis--a stark contrast to what Lena witnessed on the train and in town. “Tell me, what do you think of my railroad?” 

Taking her seat once more, Lena smoothed her skirts and briefly considered taking off her jacket. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear. “It’s a marvel, Lex. Luthor Corporation will go down in history for its part in the Pacific Railroad. I wouldn’t be surprised if your name is tied with it.” Men were so easily pleased. “You must be proud.” 

“And indecently rich.” He smirked and drummed his fingers on his knee. “Let’s set that aside for the moment. Though you’ve only just arrived, I’m afraid I’ve something to ask of you.” 

Lena moved forward in her seat and reached for a glass of water. Perhaps their mother had written and already demanded Lena be shipped back. It was something in the look of Lex’s eyes that warned of a different request. “What is it?” 

“You may remember someone I mentioned in my letters: Clark Kent.” Lex waited for Lena’s nod before continuing, “I’m sure he’s been misusing his powers as sheriff. If I could only get close enough, the proof would allow me to remove him from office.” 

“Knowing you, I’m sure you’re right,” Lena mused. To win at chess was to play one’s opponent as much as the board. “Though I struggle to find my place in this.” 

“I’ve tried a few ways to prove his corruption, but all to no avail. Your arrival brings an opportunity. Sheriff Kent has a deputy, his cousin, Kara Danvers.” 

Lena merely took a drink of water. Had she seen through those letters from Lex, she might have predicted him asking for something in return for allowing her to move in with him. 

“As Midvale is hardly Metropolis, and with you knowing so little of the people who live here, I’m arranging for her to be your escort.”

“Like a chaperone?” Lena hardly thought it necessary given she was 26 and unlikely of running off with a farmer’s son to shame the family. Of course Lex was unaware of just how laughable that idea was. 

“Indeed. Miss Danvers can act as protection both in town and should you care to see my lands locally.” 

It wasn’t the strangest proposal. Nor undesirable considering her introduction to Kara less than an hour ago. Still, there was some mental whiplash to push through. “Am I to be your spy?” Lena breathed out a laugh through her nose at the notion. 

His expression didn’t change. “If that is the term you prefer. I’ll be killing two birds with one stone: ensuring your safety and gaining information about the inner workings of Kent’s office.” Uncrossing his legs, Lex sat at the edge of the couch. “From what I hear about the woman, she’s a - queer sort. And she talks more than a babbling brook.” He twisted a ring on his hand. “I’d even be willing to set aside funds for you, enough to establish your own household.” 

Lena was not to be taken for a fool, nor would she be distracted by a shiny bribe. And yet, what choice did she have? For a moment, she considered saying no. What would Lex do next? He could smile at her as he waved a hand and told the servants to leave Lena’s bags outside in the dirt. And yet instead of forcing her with a stick, Lex offered a carrot instead. The implications of the offer slithered across Lena’s skin until the collar of her shirt seemed too tight. 

“You’re very generous.” The water glass touched back down on the table as Lena rearranged the moving chess pieces in her mind. This was hardly the welcome she expected. It had been foolish to think taking a room in an empty mansion would come without a cost. 

With a smile still in place and an air of nonchalance, Lena brought her hands together. There was only ever one answer. “I’d be happy to take on this Danvers woman. What’s our first move?” 

* * *

  
  


Despite the curtain between them, Kara still found the lady beguiling. Her accent came from the East coast and money, Kara was sure. They’d parried words back and forth until the veil lifted and Kara got her first glimpse of green eyes. Eyes that were green like an open field in summer mixed with switchgrass. 

A woman that beautiful? Kara was lucky she didn’t drop right off her horse. But those eyes were only the jab before the knockout punch that came with hearing the angel’s name. 

“Did you say Luthor?” Kara shouted after the carriage. 

Streaky and her were left in the dust as Kara regained her wits. 

“Lex has a sister?” she asked the road.

Huffing in a breath below her, Streaky walked into some nearby grass, happy to rest after so long of a race. Kara slipped down from the saddle and tossed the reins over Streaky’s ears. The grass yielded to every step of her boots as she reached for the canteen of water to drink from. 

How in the hell did a man with the evilest heart she knew have a sister like that? 

An answer didn’t come to her by the time Streaky found all the good grass in the patch. Kara only hoped to learn more when she got to Luthor Manor. 

The rest of her ride was missing all the thrill of the first leg but kept all the mystery. While a surname like Luthor should have been enough to have Kara turning for town, she found Lena at the forefront of her mind. Was she angel or devil? 

As she pulled up to the front porch, Kara hopped off to hand the reins over to one of the servants Lex employed. “Much obliged,” she murmured, tossing back a coin. “Be careful of your oats. She’ll eat you clean if you let her.” 

Another person might’ve cared to dust off their boots or their clothes before following the maid into the house. Kara just took off her hat and let her hand and a little sweat slick her hair back. “Could I trouble you for some water?” 

“Of course, Deputy. If you’d just wait here.” 

Maybe a handful of times, Kara had been up this way. She’d never been inside long enough to get a look. Seeing the grand stairs frowning down at her, Kara wondered how far a person could slide down the rail. It smelled like polish, enough to erase any natural scent from the wood. How the rich wasted their money, how a person could even have so much, just could not make sense to Kara. 

The maid dropped off a tray with water and more glasses than Kara could want before moving past her to walk through the door under the stairs. In just another minute, she was coming back out. “If you’d follow me, Mayor Luthor is ready for you.” 

Throwing back the rest of the water, Kara nearly sent the tray flying as she set it back down. Her boots thumped on the hardwood floor as she hustled to catch up. 

On the other side of the door, Lex stood from the couch with a coyote’s toothy smile. “Miss Danvers, I’m so glad you could make it up here on such short notice. I trust I didn’t steal you away from any pressing concerns.” 

Withstanding the portrait of Lena sitting on the other couch bathed in midday sunlight, Kara heard enough of Lex’s words to manage a reply. “You’d be the first to know of any big goings on in the town, Mayor Luthor.” She reached her hand over to shake his, tearing her eyes off Lena before Lex kicked her out of the house. “And it’s Deputy Danvers if you please.” It was one thing to see the woman across the street, another to have only a foot between them and a sharp drop off Streaky. But standing right there in her presence, Kara was dumbstruck.  
Still she came here for a reason. Dropping his hand, Kara cleared her throat, “So, what can I do for you?” 

There was the slightest hum and nod from Lex before he took his seat and gestured for Kara to do the same. 

She took an open spot on the same couch as Lex and turned to face him, enjoying the peripheral view it afforded of Lena as she looked calmly back at Kara. Surely she recognized her with nothing between them but a table and etiquette. 

“Let me start by introducing my younger sister, Lena,” he said with a wave of his hand. “She’s just arrived from back East. Lena, this is--” 

“Deputy Danvers,” Lena supplied with a curl at the edge of her lips. “How nice to meet you face-to-face.” 

“Likewise, Miss Luthor.” Though now, Kara wished she’d dusted off or tried to brush away the water spilled on her shirt. When had she last been to the barber for a haircut? 

Lex clapped his hands, snapping Kara’s attention back from across the room. “I’ve asked you here because I’d like to hire you.” 

“Hire me?” Kara set her hat between them on the couch. 

For his part, Lex only winced slightly at the hat. “As you know, I’m preoccupied with running the town and my family’s company. I need someone I trust to watch after my sister. I’d like to hire you.” 

This man was talking trust when Kara knew how big a feud raged between Clark and Lex. Yet when she raised her eyes back to Lena and found that green summer field waiting for her over a pair of ruby red lips, well… No. It would be foolhardy to accept with so little information. 

“I, uh, think I’d have to clear this with the Sheriff before I could agree.” 

That cordial smile hardly changed on Lex’s face as he turned from Kara to address Lena. “I’m sure you’re absolutely ragged from your trip, sister. Why don’t you go have the staff show you to your rooms?” 

A brief moment passed as the siblings looked at each other before Lena was standing. Kara quickly followed suit. 

“I hope we’ll see more of each other soon, Deputy.” Lena nodded to her before leaving them alone in the study. 

Taking her seat again, Kara found her mind more agile without any distractions in the room. She began to backtrack, “While I’m flattered--” 

“And how is your sister, Miss Danvers?” 

The hairs on the back of Kara’s neck stood on end. “She’s doing just fine, thank you. Every town needs a good doctor and Alex is twice as good as any I’ve met before.” 

It seemed Lex wasn’t really listening as he poured a glass of amber liquid over ice. His eyebrow raised toward Kara in the briefest show of hospitality. 

“No, thank you. I don’t imbibe on duty.” 

“Of course.” Lex sat back and looked the picture of ease as he sipped his drink. 

Kara was still grateful for the break in conversation if only to cool the underlying desire to throttle any man who threatened her family. 

“We’re both aware that I’ve done your family favors in the past. Somewhere around here I have the agreements we signed.” 

Kara bit the side of her tongue if only to hold it down. She and Alex were two of many in Midvale who owed Lex and Luthor Corporation back payments on land for their homes and businesses. Her right eye twitched as her hands curled into fists only to crack her knuckles and relax again. This was no game of poker. This was her family’s livelihood. Yet Lex looked at Kara like he was asking for a cup of sugar. 

“If you were to help me by looking after my sister, I’d be willing to rip those agreements up and see both the land and the office in town put in your names.” The rock of ice tinked against the glass as he swirled the drink. 

If not for her iron will, her jaw would’ve dropped clear to the ground. That kind of money, well getting that much debt off their backs would let them look into actually putting money into savings. The job would be a simple one if it only meant escorting Lena round the town until she felt familiar enough to do so on her own. How long would it take? A month? It’d sure be nice to have a real conversation with the woman, find out what brought her to California. A dozen or so of Kara’s favorite spots to ride came to mind for what to show Lena of the area. 

But if Alex were by her side, Kara wondered what she’d say. Probably a warning against walking into rustling grass. “That’s - quite the offer,” Kara said. “And your sister, is she fine with all this?” 

“Of course. Once I told Lena about a few of the run-ins we’ve had in town, she agreed it was for the best. And I’m sure you could show her around the area.” Lex set down his glass and braced both hands on his knees. “I believe that’s all then.” 

They both stood up from the couch. Kara picked her hat up to tip back onto her head. In the second half of the library, she spotted a large covered table just as she turned for the door. What was under the sheet?

“Just one more thing,” Kara added as she paused in the doorway. All wariness was schooled from her features as she extended her hand once more. “When do I start?” 

  
  



End file.
